


Good

by ink_writes16



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16
Summary: TW: ABUSE, BRUISESMush avoids Blink and Blink is not having it





	Good

TW: Abuse, bruising

Mush had been off lately. Blink couldn’t figure out why. Mush had been limping a little, he jumped when someone even lightly touched him, and to make things worse, he was avoiding Blink. He wouldn’t tell him what was wrong, he could barely look at him.  
After about a week of this, Blink had had enough. “Mush!” He jogged up next to him. He hadn’t seen him at all that morning.   
“Hey, Blink.” Mush looked the other way, facing the opposite side of the hall.  
“You’ve been quiet. What’s wrong?”  
“Don’t worry about it. How are you?” He still wouldn’t look at Blink.  
“Why? What’s wrong?”  
“I said don’t worry about it! Just forget it.”  
Blink stepped in front of him, catching him off guard. Mush sighed and finally looked at him. Blink took in his face. There was a dark purple bruise around his eye, which he had obviously tried to cover with makeup, and smaller bruises and scratches filled his faces.  
“Mush…”  
Mush sighed again. “Blink, I really don’t want to talk about this right now. I’m going to lunch.” He stepped around him and kept walking. Blink followed.  
“At least tell me what happened.”  
“No. Don’t you have a class to go to.” Blink ignored him.  
“Is this why you’ve been avoiding us, avoiding me?”  
Mush sat down at an empty table. Jack, David, Race, and Elmer were across the room, not paying attention to them.  
“This-” he motioned to his face, “-happened because of us. Because of you and me. But, it doesn’t matter, we aren’t going to talk about it anymore.”  
Blink sat across from him, suddenly feeling guilty. “We are going to talk about this. Who was it?”  
“Drop it. It doesn't-”  
“Yes, it does. Who was it?”  
Mush looked around to see if anyone was listening. Then, in a low voice he said:  
“My step-dad. But, Blink, really, don’t worry about it. Please?”  
Blink was angrier than he’d ever been before. “Since when?’’  
“Blink-”  
“Since when?”  
Mush rolled his eyes. “The beatings started have only started this week.”  
“What else?”  
“Just some verbal stuff, nothing too bad.”  
“Why did he start- What made this week different?”  
“He… he found out about us. About us being a thing.”  
“Mush, I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I- I don’t know. I didn’t want you to worry.”  
“Mush, I always worry. Does anyone else know?”  
“I’ve been staying with Jack.”  
“Good.”


End file.
